Alex's Apocalyptic Road trip
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Met Alex Winchester, 14 year old half sister of the Winchester's. She's basically a smaller version of Dean yet she seems to be smarter than Sam! Led Zeppelin, Books, hunting and pie.What will life the Winchester boys be like? How will she cope will hunting and school? Why are they only just meeting each other. Can Alex help during the apocalypse or will she get stuck in the pit?
1. Settling in and the first hunt with boys

**_Supernatural challenge: Write yourself into the Winchester's lives. (I'm changing my name though) _**

**_Inspriration: The brother's sister by Scene Queen. _**

**_Summary: Met Alex Winchester, 14 year old half sister of the Winchester's. She's basically a smaller version of Dean yet she seems to be smarter than Sam! Led Zeppelin, Books, hunting and will life the Winchester boys be like? How will she cope will hunting and school? Why are they only just meeting each other. Can Alex help during the apocalypse or will she get stuck in the pit?_**

**_Author: CourtneyDixon_**

**_Rating: K+ to T _**

**_Word count for this chapter: 2,617_**

**_Chapter one: Settling in and the first hunt with the boys._**

* * *

**Alex's pov: **

I had meet my dad many times throughout my life and I was aware I had brothers. I just never had the desire to find them before. My dad, John, has been training me how to hunt demons and all them thing throughout my life but he still wanted me to have a normal life. I went to school and I dated boys, you know all the normal things. I liked it that way, of course I helped my dad on hunts during holidays when he wasn't with my brothers. That was the thing my brothers had no idea that I even existed. My father had told my uncle not to mention anything about me to them, I guess I was some kind of secret.

All that was about to change when my mother was killed by a wendigo and I meet a rather fascinating angel wearing a trenchcoat.

"Are you Alex Winchester?" The angel with beautiful blue eyes asked me. I nodded and asked who was asking. "My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of The Lord. Your father has died and God says you must join your brothers in hunting."

I wasn't that shocked to hear about my dads death and I wanted to meet my brothers. I nodded in speechless from the very quick demands. "Okay you're meeting Sam whilst I go get Dean and here's all your hunting gear."

Cas as I decided to call him as Castiel is a bit of a handful flashed me and outside a motel room in Georgia. The room door I was in front of was labelled 221B. I knocked twice and waited for the door to be answered. Which it wasn't, Cas had told me to ring my dads phone which Sam had on him if this happened. "Hello Sam Winchester speaking how may I save your ass today." I heard through the phone. "I just found out that our dad died and I was wondering if you could let me in, I'm not possessed I swear." A moment passed before I was let in by what I would describe as a moose of a man.

"Hey you must be Sam." I said as my older brother looked at me weirdly. "Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Alexandra Winchester, I'm 14. I got told I have to hunt with you guys from now on." I told him the truth but I didn't think he believed me so I sat on the hard seat for a moment before Cas flashed in with who I presumed was Dean. "Oh hey Cas." I said cheerily. "You know this girl?" Dean asked Cas and Cas sighed to explain everything to them.

"This is your half sister Alexandra, she's 14 nearly 15. She's an important asset to your lives from now on so you better welcome to your family or I will not hesitated to put you back where I pulled you from." And with that Cas was gone. "Call me Alex of you want. I'll stay out of your way and try to help." I told them as soon as Cas left us alone.

"You don't have to worry about training me or anything I already have that down." As I opened my laptop and started to search for cases in the area. I found an interesting case about a people who were getting possessed and killing young children. The case was only a few hours away so it was a pretty good case. "Alright I know you guys barely know me or anything but I found I pretty good case that's if you've not already dealt with it incase you wanna check it out." I called out to the motel room and heard footsteps coming over to me. Dean and Sam read the case and agreed that they should check it out. "Alright we'll check it out tommorrow morning first thing, good work urm Alex." Dean said "Thanks." I mumbled in return.

I looked through the cupboards to see if I could make a meal out of anything, luckily we had enough ingredients d to make my famous bacon cheeseburgers and salad and cherry pie for dessert . I figured Sam to be a salad guy so I made him a healthy salad and Dean seemed like a burger and pie kinda guy. One hour of cooking later and I was setting the table up for us to eat. "What's this?" Dean asked obviously not used to having homemade food. "I figured that since you guys have welcomed me into your life that I would cook my famous bacon cheeseburgers for you. Sam looked as though he'd prefer a salad though." I told dean with a smile on my face. We all sat down to eat and both the boys agreed that I was a fantastic cook and I should cook for them a lot. Once we where finished I went to the fridge and got out the cherry pie topping it of with my homemade whipped cream.

"Sammy I'm afraid I'm gonna have to swap you for her, she can hunt, cook, find amazing cases and she actually eats meat." I heard Dean say to Sam before I walked out the kitchen with the pie held behind my back. "Alright Dean, close your eyes and hold out your hands." I instructed my oldest brother and he followed my instructions. I placed the pie in his hands carefully. "You can open your eyes now" Dean's eyes instantly light up when they fell onto the pie. Dean ate a piece of it immediately smiling when he noticed it was his favourite cherry. "Holy shit Sam, this has got to be one of the best pies I've had. It's as good as moms was."

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked to the bathroom to change into my sleeping clothes. Inside I washed my face and all that girly stuff

like moisturising and cleansing, I then brushed my teeth and brushed my long straight hair. I changed into my large ACDC top and put on my short shorts. I deemed myself ready to go to sleep and got my blanket out of my hunting kit. The blanket was just enough for me to sleep with in the warm weather and comfy enough to sleep on in winter time. It was then that I noticed that there was only 2 beds, I panicked wondering where I could sleep until I saw the sofa big enough for me.

I lied down on the really comfy sofa and closed my eyes. "Night guys." I called out to Sam and Dean. "Night Alex." I drifted off into sleep slowly thinking about the days events.

The next morning my body clock woke me up at 5 am, I was too awake to go back to sleep besides Dean said we would be hunting the thing in the case I found first thing. My brothers weren't up yet so I used the time to have a shower, straighten my hair and change into my hunting gear. My hunting clothes consisted of a faded Led Zeppelin top, a red and white plaid button up and my thick denim jacket for my top layer. On my legs I wore my black skinny jeans and my hunting boots. I checked the time 6:45 my phone told me and saw that the boys still weren't up. I strapped any need equipment on myself, wrote a note saying I was at the store across the street. I made it there and back without running into danger and I saw that my brothers were still sleeping. I cooked a breakfast that included toast, fried bread, hash browns, scrabbled egg beans, sausage, fried tomato, bacon, mushroom and orange juice for all three of us, I bought the things needed with my own money and used everything up in the one meal.

It was 7:45 by the time I was done and they were still sleeping. I placed the food on the table and went to wake both of them up. I started with Sam "Hey Samoose time to get your lazy ass out of-" all of a sudden my head was pounding and I saw Sam wearing a white suit. He looked weird and evil. There was two deans that referred to Sam as Lucifer. The other Dean muttered something about Sam saying yes.

**Sam's pov:**

"_Dean!_" I shouted when I saw that Lex, as I decided to call our new sister, was hurt. "_Dean, wake up something's wrong with Lex._" Dean woke up in a flash and did the whole check on her. Holy water, salt and everything he could think of but nothing was happening.

A moment later she was sat on the floor rubbing her head. "Sam's going to say yes to lucifer, world's going to be shit in 2014." She said. Straight away. Wait this ment that we both had visions of things. "Dean she has visions like me." I pulled my brother to the side and said to him. "I know but even you can't see that far she's only 14 too."

We both got dressed in two minutes and noticed Alex eating at the table. We walked over and saw that she cooked breakfast for all of us and sat down across from her. "I've been thinking that if I stayed with you guys I would only be in your way, besides I'm not really any good at hunting anyway. I could call my uncle Bobby and see if he'd let me stay with him." She told us half way through breakfast. "Bobby who?" I asked her skeptical of dumping her off with a stranger. "Bobby singer, he was my mothers brother and I've been hunting with him and dad once or twice." It was still weird to hear her refer to the same dad as our and the fact that she was Bobby's niece was even weirder, I mean me and Dean didn't even know Bobby had a sister.

"We'll see how good your are at hunting today, and we are not dumping you off with anyone even if it's Bobby." Dean told her and we were in the Impala setting off before we knew it.

**Alex's pov:**

We were soon outside the town where the hunt was and I was getting my hunting gear ready. I had my water gun loaded with holy water, my tiny hula hoop filled with salt in my pocket and an exorcism I recorded for the demon we were hunting on my iPhone on a loop. I also and guns filled with rock salt and everything.

When I was five I discovered that I could make things grow and shrink with my mind thats why I keep all my things small until I need them, less space that way.

It was only a few hours until we found the demon in an abandoned warehouse. I asked Dean if I could it to show them how I was at hunting. He agreed but told me he was stepping in if I was in danger. I tossed my hula hoop over the demon after I used my special gift to make it large enough to fit over the demon. I had already painted a devils trap on the ceiling directly above so it would be near impossible for the demon to go anywhere. I pressed play on my recording and told Sam to hold my phone. Whilst I squirted the demon with holy water and recited the exorcism in perfect Latin over the recording.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,_

_Ergo draco maledicte et sectio_

_Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica_

_Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos._

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_

_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te,_

_cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare_

_Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,_

_Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini quem inferi tremunt _

_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_

_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare_

_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

Moments later the black smoke was exiting the human possessed and the human was dead on the ground. Unfortunately I didn't know how to exorcise and not kill the victim yet. I really wish I could so I didn't have to kill innocent people but I was happy enough that I was helping others in return.

The simple case was officially finished and I was proud of my self for doing so well,on my first time alone. "Now you can't tell me that your not that good at hunting when you did all that by yourself your fourteen and your smarter than Sam." Dean told me I only nodded in response. "You've got to tell is some of your secrets." He said afterwards "I will, I promise." I told him as we walked to the Impala.

I sat in the back seat and explained everything about my technique tools to Sam and Dean. "When I was five I discovered that I could grow and shrink things using my mind so last time me and Bobby went hunting I came up with the idea to fill hula hoops with salt and shrink them to pocket size. I figured that it would stop the salt from being disturbed and it saves a lot of salt this way. I came up with the idea of holy water guns when I was seven and dad took me on my first hunt with him. It stops me from getting too close to the demon and it's a fun way to do it. The recording was when I lost my voice and I had it recorded in advance for emergencies, I definately needed it too since I got in a close encounter with Azazel. If dad and Uncle Bobby weren't there I'd probably be dead or possessed." I told them everything I knew.

"You're pretty badass for a 4 ft 11" 14 year old." Sam told me and I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Samoose." I said in return and Dean burst out laughing. "Wow you caused a whole new bitch face, it's bitch face 151" I took a quick picture by putting my phone on front view camera and wrapping my arms around Sam's seat. I got the perfect picture of Sam's face. I edited it to say #Bitchface 151 by Samoose on the picture I also added on moose antlers to go with the nickname and sent the edited version to Deans phone. Dean read the text and laughed for a good minute before showing Sam and embarrassing him.

I kinda felt bad so I took a picture of Dean and did a face merge of him and Rapunzel of Tangled. I screenshot the image where it showed each one and the combined together. I went into another app and typed on it 'I see no difference' on top. I sent the image to Sam to make him feel better and got a good laugh from him too.

I had only just joined my brothers hunting but I already felt like I hunted with them my whole life.

* * *

**_Authors note:_****_ I'm fairly new to writing Supernatural fanfiction and I'd love to know what you think. Reviews would be appreciated._**


	2. Let's talk about our options

**_Rating: K+ to T_**

**_Word count for this chapter: 2,689_**

**_Chapter two: Let's talk about our options_**

* * *

**Dean's pov:**

I put on some led zepp on the radio and saw that lex started to rock out straight away, Sam let out a long groan. When will he appreciate music? I thought to myself. "Sam, if you don't shut your cakehole whilst the Gods of music is playing in this sexy beast of a car I will shrink you and make you walk all away back to the motel where I met you." Alex threatened, she sounded serious and Sam got so scared that he actually joined in with the rocking out.

I only just met Alex but I thought she was awesome already I mean she was so talented already. She was funny, liked old rock music, great at hunting and she makes awesome pie. She was generally a smaller version of me by what I could tell so far. Not just that but I swear she was smarter than Sam too. I wouldn't be too surprised if you could recite freaking Shakespeare.

"I've started hunting with you guys so do I have to go to school?" I heard Alex ask behind me. I couldn't exactly tell if she wanted to go or not so I gave the only response I could think of. "Probably not." I told her straight away with a shrug. "Does that bother you?" I asked a moment after to see if she wanted to go or not.  
"Nope I've already graduated. Besides it's not like anyone would miss me anyways." She added the last sentence quickly as if she didn't want me to hear her answer.

I didn't like that at all, was their something she wasn't telling us. It's never a good thing to keep secrets no matter how small in the Winchester family. That's how people got hurt or killed. "Surely you've had loads of boyfriends and tons of friends." I said to her, she was pretty and awesome so I didn't why she wouldn't. " I tell myself that I went to school and I dated boys, you know all the normal things. I liked it that way but in reality I don't really have any friends, just one or two, and I've never even dated a boy before." She paused to think about what to say next. "I'm the quiet girl that sits in the corner alone - I put a tough exterior because I don't like people to realise I'm upset most of the time. I prefer to help others than to be helped myself." I didn't like what I was hearing at all. I was about to say something but we had somehow managed to make our way to Bobby's before I even realised.

I checked the time - 7:39pm - It wasn't to late to give Bobby a surprise visit then get back on the road tomorrow morning. By now Bobby wasn't even fazed by the boys dropping in. I decided to let Alex knock and say hi to her, our, uncle then me and Sam would reveal ourselves.

**Alex's pov:**

I knocked on the door in the special coded knock only me and Uncle Bobby had to tell him it was me. 2 knocks on the window, a knock on the wood, knock with the door knocker 3 times and finally ring the doorbell. I knew it was a tiring knock but it was the only way for us to prove we were safe.

A moment later Bobby was opening the door and letting me inside. "Hey girly what you doing here." He asked me after giving me a hug for the warm welcome. "Just wanted to visit you besides I wasn't sure whether you knew or not." I told him going along with Dean's amazing plan.  
"Knew what?" He asked curiously back a concerned look etched upon his face. "Mum got killed by a wendigo and I found out that my dad died. I didn't know what to do so I packed up some of my things and walked here." As if I would actually do that. "You what?!" he shouted with shock in his voice.

That was the queue for Sam and Dean to coming storming in and start laughing. They did exactly that and I joined in on the laughter we really fooled him there "You honestly believe I'm stupid enough to walk here after-" I wasn't quite ready to tell my brothers the incident, if they really wanted to know they could ask Bobby. "The boys wanted to talk to you so I'll be in my room" I said before I walked up to my room that I had in Bobby's house.

**Sam's pov:**

What did Lex mean by 'after'? After what? Did something bad happen that she didn't tell us? I was about to ask Bobby but Dean had already cut to the chase. "What the fuck does she mean by 'You honestly believe I'm stupid enough to walk here after' Bobby?" He asked a moment after we was sure she couldn't hear us anymore.

"Her mother went missing for a month last year and she couldn't get in touch with anyone since her mum had her cell with her. She didn't know what to do and she decided to walk here..." Bobby paused, I could already tell that this wasn't going to end well at all. "She got in a close encounter with a bunch of vampires and well she's lucky she's still alive. I was on a simple salt and burn when I saw them surrounding her, I had no idea it was her at the time, I started to shoot the vampires to stall them and I accidentally shot her in the stomach." There were tears rolling down his face now, he was obviously distraught by what happened and it hurt Sam to see Bobby in pain. "The vampires didn't get her but it wasn't until they were gone and I saw her body not moving that I knew it was her. Some uncle I was! She was so bad that I had to take her to hospital. Sh- she didn't wake up until 2 months later just before the hospital were turning off her life support. You know she claimed that an angel saved her, said he wore a dirty trenchcoat and had really blue eyes. I don't think she remembers anymore though." Bobby had finished his story and all of the boys had tears in their eyes.

**Alex's pov:**

I had just about caught the last part of the conversation. I knew that I had seen Cas' before but I didn't remember him saving my life. To be honest the whole event was hazy until uncle Bobby told me what happened. I retreated back to my room before my brothers checked up on me. I wanted away to thank Cas for saving me. I sat there for an hour drawing an extremely realistic version of Cas. I had a sudden flashback of his true wings. I remembered them to be pure white with deep blue on the ends. They were beautiful. I captured them in the drawing and wrote in calligraphy on the bottom "Thank you Cas - You will always be family to me love Alexandra Winchester" I wanted him to know that I was grateful and I would be there for him.

"Castiel please come I need you for a moment." I sure hope he wasn't busy or thought I was being childish. I heard a flutter of wings behind me literally a second after I said it. Wow he was quick. "You called. What can I-" I cut him before he could finish with a hug. I removed myself once I saw that he was uncomfortable. "Thank you Cas." I told him. "You know for saving my life last year." I elaborated so he knew why I was randomly thanking him. "It was God's demand Alexandra, I would do anything for my father." He told me in return. I got the artwork I made for him before he disappeared and placed it in his hands. "What's this?" He asked as his head did his confused head tilt. "Just look at it and find out." I saw him study it before a small faint smile on his face. "I'm grateful to know I'm welcome in your life. Thank you." He told me and I smiled back with a slight nod.

A moment of silence passed but Cas didn't disappear as he usually did. "Are your brothers with you?" He asked and I nodded again "They should be in the living room with Bobby." And with that Cas was walking out my room and down the stairs. I saw the time had passed quicker than I had realised and lay down on my bed to try to go to sleep.

I could here Cas talking to my brothers downstairs. I couldn't quite get everything but I got a few things. Sam was Lucifers vessel and Dean was Michael's vessel. Sam accidentally freed Lucifer so Michael and Lucifer must fight in their true vessels until death or lucifer is back in the cage. I also heard that we had another half brother and it was possible for him to be used for the vessel.

A plan hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought it was pretty good too. We get Adam to say yes to Michael instead of Dean and unfortunately Sam says yes to being Lucifers vessel, there's no other way, they fight instead of Dean so I wouldn't lose both my brothers for long. We open up hell and get Adam and Sam to fall in. Before Adam falls I use my gift to grow Adam really big so he can fit into the hole. Since Lucifer is back in the cage Micheal should leave. That saves two brothers. I can make a deal with a crossroads demon to get Sam minus Lucifer out of hell and replace him with me. I stay in hell until my time is up and save everyone the trouble of hauling me everywhere for at least a year or so.

I heard Cas leave and decided now was the perfect time to tell my brothers my plan and headed down stairs. I was about to tell them but Dean wanted to speak first. "Do you remember the other day when your head started to hurt then you said that Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer?" He asked me I nodded and he continued. "Have you had visions before or any other talents?" I knew the answer straight away. "That was the only time I had a vision and other than the changing the size I only really good hearing as far as I'm aware." I told him honestly. "How good exactly?" Dean clearly wanted me to elaborate so I told him. "Let's put it this way I've already come up with a plan to stop the apocalypse"

Dean raised his eyebrows to that and gave me the signal to explain. "Okay but your not going to like it." Dean called Cas, Sam and Bobby to join us so I wouldn't have to explain it another 3 times and I went ahead. "We get Adam to say yes to Michael instead of Dean and unfortunately Sam says yes to being Lucifers vessel, there's no other way, they fight instead of Dean so I wouldn't lose both my brothers for long. We open up hell and get Adam and Sam to fall in. Before Adam falls I use my gift to grow Adam really big so he can fit into the hole. Since Lucifer is back in the cage Micheal should leave. That saves two brothers. I can make a deal with a crossroads demon to get Sam minus Lucifer out of hell and replace him with me. I stay in hell until my time is up and save everyone the trouble of hauling me everywhere for at least a year or so_."_

I saw Dean look over to Cas questionly. "It would work Dean and it's the best option for everyone." Cas agreed that my plan was the best and I smiled. "What about Alex, I'm not exactly comfortable with a 14 year old girl spending a year in hell." He said "She's 15 now, it was her birthday today." Bobby told them. I had totally forgot about my birthday and checked the date on my phone to make sure Booby was right. He was of course as my phone told me it was the 31st August. "Still doesn't change the fact that a teenage girl is spending a year in hell." Dean said in defence before Cas interrupted. "Perhaps she wouldn't spend a year in hell. I believe doing something like that and all the other times Alex has put other lives before her would deem her righteous and God would let her out in as quick as 3 days." That sounded good to me. "Great then that's what we're doing. I don't give one if you don't like it cause I'm not letting any of you die if I can help it."

I was please that I managed to get Dean to agree. He said that we would talk to Adam about it tomorrow. "Get some sleep and we'll head of tomorrow morning." Sam said with a sad smile.

I did just that and slept until my body clock woke me up at 6:30am. I got dressed in my usual attire, this time I wore an ACDC top a plain black button up and faded grey jeans with my boots and jacket. I headed down to Bobby's kitchen and set off to making all the boys breakfast. Today I cooked up some smoky bacon and waffles. I got the maple syrup out of the cupboard and placed it on the table. I was about to serve the food when the boys sat down at the table. I carried two plates in each hand and smiled at my family. "On today's menu is my special bacon waffles with the optional maple syrup strongly recommended by myself. On the the other hand you can help yourself to some raw ingredients and cook your own. Enjoy." I gave them a sarcastic comment and sat down.

We all ate up and sat in silence for a brief moment before Bobby thankfully interrupted it. "Your cooking never seizes to surprise me girly." He told me with a smile on his face. "You know I love cooking." I said back to him and Dean face shown he was thinking something. "Why don't you become a chef if you don't go into the hunting business." I wish I could but 13 year old me wanted to be a fashion designer. "I went to an Irish school since I was super smart and graduated already I didn't pick food tech as an option as I thought I would be better at that. I also picked art, dance and psychology for my other options. I also took Latin as my languages I could fly out and finish school but I don't really care" I said with a shrug.

"What grades did you get for everything?" Sam asked me. He was thinking something I knew it. "I got an A* for everything since I have a photographic memory." I said unsure of what to say next. "Great now we have someone that can sew us up properly. We don't have to teach you any new rituals since you can translate yourself. You can draw important things when we know we'd forget about it. You can tell us when a demon or spirit is lying. You have good stamina to run from dancing and physical sports so I say you pick all the right options" Sam told me. I never really thought about it that way until now. "Thanks Sam."

We were in the Impala for an hour until we found where Adam lived. We were about to knock when day's phone started to ring. Dean answered it and put it on loud speaker so we could all hear after the caller ID told us it was Adam.

"_Dad?_"

* * *

**_An: I hope your enjoy my story so far. If so please drop me a quick review. I don't get any so far for my first chapter and I'd really like to know whether you guys actually like my story._**


	3. Master plan and life in hell

**_Rating: K+ to T _**

**_Word count for this chapter: 2,109_**

**_An: Thanks to Crazyninjagirl22 for favouriting this. You get special invisible cookies._**

**_Chapter three: Master plan and life in hell_**

* * *

Adam sounded worried or scared. Had something happened? Why was he calling us? Many questions ran through my mind but the one that stood out most was why hadn't Cas or one of his angels friends whatever told Adam that dad had died? Why wasn't he important?

"Adam this is Dean Winchester, open the door now." Dean took control of the situation in a calm manner and before we knew it the door was open and a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes was opening the door. I scanned over him to check out whether he was dangerous or not. Yeah he may be my half brother but for all I could tell he might be a shapeshifter or demon. Adam was older than me by about a year. Wow Dad got around quite a bit. He defiantly had the Winchester. Not. "Is this pretty thing from Tennessee cause she's the only ten I see?" He said with a smile as he eyed me up. He had no idea that I was related to him and I was slightly nervous. I didn't know how to react so I did what I always did in these situations. Laughed.

"What's so funny?" The Milligan boy asked me. He was confused about everything and no one was telling him what was going on. I actually felt bad for him. "One. Your pick up lines are terrible." I told him straight up. Yep Adam Milligan was the only half Winchester that couldn't flirt to save a goldfish's life. "And two. I'm your fucking sister." I saw the colour drain out of his face. The tanned skin was now pale white and his pupils had dilated with the surprise. "Well half sister. You see me, you and these two nut heads all have the same father but different mothers." I explained to him before I let Dean tell him about dad.

"Has dad ever told you about the supernatural?" He questioned Adam. Adam just nodded. "That's why I'm trying to call him, my mother got killed by a wendigo. I know that he hunts them." That makes two of us, I thought to myself. "Do you know where I could find him?" Dean shook his head obviously still in pain over dad's death. "Right now he's in his grave." Adam seemed to get the idea.

Silence rung out for a moment and tension filled the air. "What did you want anyway? Why were you outside the door when I called?" Adam asked. Oh shit, we forgot that the apocalypse was kinda starting. Dean explained everything about angels and the apocalypse to Adam. He believed it all and told us that he wanted to help. I went on and explained my plan to him. He hesitated at first but we warmed out of it with a "We're talking about saving Earth from devastation here." Once everyone was on board we figured we should get in over and done with and set of to the cemetery that Cas told Dean Michael and Lucifer would fight in.

We reach to cemetery in a hour. The 2 hour journey was reduced by Dean's speeding and swerving technique. We all stepped out of 'baby' and walked to a plot of grass that didn't have any graves on. "Michael, this is Dean Winchester, I need to speak to you right now." Dean was off to one side trying to call Michael. Seeing how important Dean was meant that the angel bastard was with us in a matter of seconds. We explained to the angel that there was no way that Dean was being his vessel but Adam would. The angel just shrug and took the next best offer as he heard Adam say yes and he entered the blondes body.

We called Lucifer and it took him a minute to get to us. "Sam Winchester, it's good to see you, I hope you called him to tell me that your willing to be my vessel." The devil said as soon as he saw my tallest half brother. Sam gulped scared about what was about to happen. "Actually yes I am." That shocked Lucifer. He definitely wasn't expecting it to be that easy. "You what?" The fallen angel said in surprise. "Yes." With that Lucifer was entering my moose of a brother.

Micheal (Adam) and Lucifer (Sam) started to fight to the death when Cas shown up on que. this was the part of the plan we didn't tell Adam about since we know he would never agree to it. "Hey Assbutt!" The blue eyed angel shouted at Michael before throwing a lit molotov between Michael and Lucifer. The small explosion was spread far enough to reach me and I was blown into a grave stone hitting my arm hard. The distraction gave Dean enough time to open a hole to hell. Don't bother asking me how he done it cause I have no fucking clue. Michael saw the hole and chased Lucifer into it. I saw my moose brother fall in and immediately used my gift to grow Adam like I said I would. The hell hole closed without Adam falling in too. I couldn't believe it. My plan worked.

Michael exited Adams body and disappeared without even thanking us. Dick. It was then that I remember that I couldn't move my arm and I was in complete agony where my ribs were. Dean saw me by the grave and came rushing over to. "Are you hurt?" He asked me just like he did on every hunt. "My... Arm...ribs..." I think he got the point. I heard him call Cas over and ask him to fix me up. "I'm sorry Dean but I've been on earth to long. I'm afraid my powers can't heal at the moment." Cas said.

"Can you-" Dean stopped whatever he was about to say when he noticed Cas was gone. My theory was that he returned to heaven to gain more powers so he could heal me. I was driven to the nearest hospital by Dean and filed under the name of Alexandra Page. The doctors fixed up my arm which was only broken and I had an operation on my cracked ribs. The nurses told me that I couldn't leave the hospital until at least four weeks later depending on my progress.

* * *

I had spent a week in the hospital in the hospital and I already hated it. I hated that it was preventing me from getting Sam out of hell. I hated that Dean had to worry about me and I hated the food. I had this thing where I couldn't eat hospital food without throwing up. I hadn't eaten in a week save for the chocolate muffin Dean managed to get to me on the Wednesday. Incase you were wondering the big apocalypse fight thing happened on a Sunday, I found it funny coincidence that it occurred on the day of sabbath.

On the day Cas shown up I was thinking about random things when I realised I was the only one in the family that had blue eyes. The same blue eyes that Cas has.

Dean has green eyes,

Adam had green eyes,

Sam had brown eyes,

Bobby had green eyes,

Mum had brown eyes,

And dad had brown eyes.

I was the only one in my family that had blue eyes and I just thought it was weird.

I was thinking about it when Cas shown up. Dean was at the motel he rented so he didn't know Cas was here. Cas healed me quickly with his angel mojo. "Cas I know this is weird but why do I have blue eyes when everyone in my family either had brown or green eyes?" I asked innocently. I wasn't really expecting him too but the look on his face told me other wise.

"When your mother was pregnant with you she was a vessel. My vessel. She was still my vessel when she gave birth to you. Technically you're half angel half human. " What?! I was half angel? Did this mean Cas was sort of my father "Why was you using my mother as a vessel?" I asked the angel. "You and your mother would of died otherwise. Your mothers body wasn't strong enough to carry a child but it was necessary for your birth to happen. By that I mean the apocalypse."

Cas left before I could say anything else to him.

It was then that I saw Dean staring wide eyed at me by the door. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Since Cas healed you. I just can't believe your a nephilim. Now lets get you out of here."

Dean snuck me out easily and we made it back to the hotel. I pigged out two bacon cheeseburgers and had a nap. I woke up around 10pm and got changed into my gear. I said goodbye to Dean and set of to find I cross roads demon. It took me an hour of looking but I finally found one by a random road side.

I made the deal after much associating to get the demon to agree to get Sam out of hell. I was given a year in hell and when I agreed it took about 10 seconds to realise I was in hell.

* * *

It's hard to describe hell. One minute it's so cold you almost get extreme frostbite the next it feels as though you've been burning in a never ending fire. The torture is ten times worse. It feels as though it's been happening for at least a year yet it's only been 5 minutes. I thought being tortured was bad but I thought being forced to torture people to death then repeating it over and over since you can't die forced in hell was horrible. Sometimes I would get given someone who didn't do anything worse than theft.

It was three days (two years and 4 months in hell) before I felt a hand grip me tight and raise me from hell. I was expecting to see either Michael or Cas when I return to earth but instead I saw a complete stranger. The man well angel smiling at me had longish brown hair that he tucked behind his ears. He was the same height as me and he gave the expression of someone who would fuck up your day for shits and giggles. "Thanks for getting my ass out..." I thanked him but I didn't know his name. "Gabriel archangel and-" he cut himself off when he realised he didn't want to tell me.

My head started hurting like it did when I had my first vision. I saw Sam and Dean stuck in tv channels. There was a sitcom, hospital show, game show and a cop show. I saw several character change into Gabriel. The vision finished and I figured that the archangel was a trickster. "Trickster, well thanks again Gabe but why you?" I didn't mean to sound snotty and I hoped the angel didn't think I was. "One because you're still needed on earth. Two because of your righteousness and three because your technically my niece." He explain and disappeared suddenly like all the angels I've met so far.

I had no idea whether my brothers stayed in the same town or not. I made my way to the nearest motel and check in through the name of Wendy Garth I was lucky I had one of my fake credit cards on me. I also had a gun, switchblade, knife vial of holy water, some sliver bullets, iron and salt stashed on me as I always did . "Dean it's Alex give me a call when you get this. I'm out of hell and staying at

The happy days motel in Illinois. I'm in room 7C" I left Dean a message when I only got through to voicemail.

I was sat on the motel bed for an hour or so before I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the window and saw Sam and Dean standing there. I opened the door and immediately splashed both of them. There was no reaction so that was a good sign. I let them in "Thank cristo you guys are here." I managed to slip into the conversation. I hugged both of them when I was it was really them and not a monster.

"We've missed you Lex. It's been a hard week" Sam smiled at me. I was disappointed that I had been in hell longer than I thought.

"I missed you too Samoose."

* * *

**_An:_****_ Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review please._**


	4. Someone please tell me what's going on

_**Rating:**__** K+ to T**_

_**Word count for this chapter**__**: 1,494**_

_**An**__**: Thanks to PerfectlyObscure for favouriting this. You get special invisible cookies. And sorry it's shorter than usual but this just felt like a good place to leave you all.**_

_**Chapter four:**__** Someone please tell me what's going on**_

* * *

**Dean's pov:**

Sam was right. It has been a hard week without Lex around. I tried my best to make every seem as normal as we Winchester's can get but it's no good. Sam just isn't Sam anymore. I know he's been sneaking out at night I've asked him about it and he just shuts me out. "Nothings going on Dean! Get of my case!" Sam would If Lex was here through this she would've found a way for him to tell her. I mean didn't she take psychology and get an A*? I made a mental note to ask her to talk to him soon.

"So who get you our of there? I mean I know it wasn't Cas." I said trying to break the silence. I had been thinking about Sam for longer than I thought now everything was kind of awkward. "Some archangel called Gabriel said he got me out because I was still needed on earth and because he's sort of my uncle." I knew exactly what she meant. How ever Sam did not. With his strange behaviour I've not been able to slip it in.

"You know I had another vision when I met him. He was putting you and Sam into different tv shows. I think you were in Doctor sexy MD, you got shot and Sam had to patch you up. Then you were in this Japanese game show called nutcracker or something like that. If you didn't answer correctly you got hit in the nuts which Sam did. By the way if Gabe goes ahead, which he will not, the answer to your question is yes in Japanese and Sam's answer is-"

She cut herself off and took me to outside. She must of realised something was off about Sam

"Sam's acting weird and I think I know who's the cause. In that game show Sam's question was 'What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother and sister?'and you know what the answer was? No? Ruby." She told me, I thought it could be the reason he was sneaking out. "Maybe she's getting him hooked on something. I read that demon blood makes you really strong somewhere. I'm guessing it's that." She said and I just nodded. "I'm going to grab us some food. You talk to Sam about this since he won't tell me." I saw her nod and I made my way to the Impala.

**Alex's pov:**

I looked through the gap in the curtains to make sure Sam wasn't being strange. He was. He kept fidgeting and getting up numerous times. I entered our room and sat next to him silently.

"Where's Dean?" He asked me. "Went to get us some food." I told him. I wasn't sure how to break this to him slowly so I didn't. "I know about the demon blood and I know it's because of Ruby!" I shouted out really quickly. I saw the look of guilt face over him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He told me.

Bull.

Shit.

I sighed and decided I should go about this carefully. "You're acting weird and I think it's because of Ruby. Sam, I know I haven't been around as much as Dean has but I love you. You can tell me anything and I promise I won't say anything to Dean unless you want me too." I finished not knowing what else to say and started recording Sam on my iPhone. I told him I wouldn't say anything to Dean but that didn't mean I wasn't going to tell Dean. "I've been drinking demon blood so I can get strong enough to kill the big demon. I've been going to some demon called Ruby. You could say she's a friend" I wasn't sure what he was talking about at least I had what I needed. I stopped recording and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

It didn't think Sam wanted to talk anymore so I moved to the couch and started to draw.

I had finished two detailed drawings by the time Dean returned with the food. We ate the pizza and I got ready to go to sleep. I took twenty minutes in the bathroom doing my usual ritual. I normally only take five minutes but I had to shave my legs and wash and dry my hair. I exited and went to lay on the couch with my back facing my brothers. It was my first night sleeping out of hell and the pain of what I went the through hit me hard. I cried myself to sleep silently. I didn't want them to worry about me. Sam's more important any way besides I'm used to putting others before myself.

* * *

_I was hanging from a hot coal wall, my hands binded above my head and my legs stretched in near splits. One of the demons came out to torture me. "It's your fault your mothers dead" The demon said as he plunged a knife into my shoulder multiple times. "You should of walked home the usual way." The demon slowly brought a knife across my feet making them gush with blood. "You could of saved her." The demon shouted. He stuck a dagger through my right thigh. "No I couldn't!" I shouted back earning me a slap across my face. "Everything bad that happens to your family is all your fault." The demon said getting to me. "No it's not!"_

* * *

**Dean's pov:**

I heard Lex shouting. She must of been having a nightmare. "No it's not!" I tried to wake her but she would wake up. I kept trying for over ten minutes before she woke up screaming the highest and loudest pitch I ever heard from any creature in a cold sweat. She looked at me and saw my hand on her shoulder and screamed again. "Hey hey hey... It's Dean. Did you have a nightmare?" I asked trying to comfort her. It took her a while to reply. "Maybe." She said in a quick whisper. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "No it's nothing go back to sleep." And with that she was turning around and ignoring me. Damn she certainly had the same stubbornness as me.

I was about to return to my bed when I noticed the drawings she accidentally left out. I looked through them expecting a dog or something but I didn't. One was a picture of Lex being forced to torture people. The other was showing her remembering her mother ripped apart by the wendigo in a memory bubble as she was tortured endlessly by a demon Dean recognised ad Alastair. "Everything bad that happens to your family is all your fault." the caption read underneath it said in tiny writing "I know..." The drawing was worrying me, How can she think that?

"Sammy wake up now!" I whispered to Sam so Lex couldn't hear me. "Sam! Wake up." I tried again when there was no reply. I walked over and pulled Sam's covers from his head. I was half expecting him to be gone but to my luck he was there. I tried one last time and he finally woke up. "What Dean? This better be important." I shushed him and shoved the drawing in his hands. "Is this important enough for you?"

"Oh shit." Sam said once he saw everything. "Yeah, she was shouting in sleep saying 'no it's not' then she woke up screaming. I asked her if she wanted to talk about it but she claimed it was nothing and told me to go back to sleep." I explained to him. "What do we do?" He asked, that was the thing I didn't know what to do. "I have no idea. I swear she's more stubborn than me. She's acting as though nothing happened when I call bullshit."

**Alex's pov:**

I sat up and tried to concentrate on the first knife dad gave to me. I called hear my brothers talking about me and it was pissing me off. I knew it was about the drawing. He had no right to look at it, if I wanted to talk about it I would. I just wasn't ready yet. My brothers didn't seem to notice that I was sat there listening until my knife flew from the table at an amazing speed into my shoulder. I tried to stop but I couldn't control whatever was taking over me as I kept on jamming the knife in and out. I started to cry in pain and horror. "What's happening to me?!"


End file.
